


Противоречия

by Streichholz



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Генри бы сейчас выполнять задание учителя, а не позорно подглядывать через приоткрытую дверь, как Урис играет на фортепиано.





	Противоречия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Оставаться после уроков в школе — не то чтобы худший вариант.

Генри хотя бы не приходится возвращаться домой, где его ждёт вечно озлобленный на весь мир и на собственного сына отец. Если тот узнает, что Генри в очередной раз обмакнул какого-то неудачника башкой в унитаз и подрался со старшеклассником — да он и сам уже в старшей школе, просто на год младше этого мудака — придётся снова отдуваться.

Шрамы от ремня заживают долго, Генри даже купаться нормально не может — вода бьёт струями по свежим и уже зарубцевавшимся ранам на спине. Он каждый раз шипит от боли, но продолжает терпеть, хотя на глаза рефлекторно выступают слёзы.

Генри ненавидит школу, но отца он ненавидит куда сильнее.

Ему бы сбежать из школы, из дома, свалить из Дерри к чертям и никогда больше не возвращаться в этот гиблый город, неясно почему ещё не вымерший окончательно.

Генри ненавидит Дерри сильнее всего на свете. Потому что он тут вырос, и именно тут его жизнь из года в год становится всё хуже.

Он сам становится злее, и контролировать собственную ярость не получается — да и не хочется.

В Дерри всё чаще — пасмурные дни, и тело пронзает проливным дождём. Как назло, чтобы капли снова и снова затекали за шиворот, раздражая раны на спине.

В Дерри — грязно, хмуро и серо.

Дома — страшно. По-настоящему страшно, потому что Генри не может сказать, не прикончит ли его отец в следующий раз. Потому что он сам начинает хвататься за нож, когда слышит резкие звуки или если отец вдруг зовёт его.

В школе… не так.

В школе есть кое-что. Кое-кто. И, наверное, это единственный человек, который заставляет Генри испытывать что-то, кроме ярости.

Стыд. Смущение. Интерес. И что-то ещё — непонятное.

Генри слышит, как из класса доносится музыка. Знает, что тонкие пальцы ритмично перебирают клавиши, попеременно ложась то на белые, то на чёрные, изгибаясь, издали напоминая пауков.

Генри бы сейчас выполнять задание учителя, а не позорно подглядывать через приоткрытую дверь, как Урис играет на фортепиано. Как ошибается, злится на самого себя и начинает сначала.

Он чувствует родство — и это так отвратительно, так неправильно. Сравнивать себя с одним из этих тупых неудачников. Сочувствовать одному из них. Видеть в нём отражение самого себя, потому что они оба — разочарование для семьи.

Урис ведь тоже ненавидит своих родственников.

За их требования. За то, что они хотят видеть его идеальным. Наверняка запрещают многое — из-за их ебанутой религии, суеверий, идиотских предубеждений.

За то, что весь последний месяц после уроков он вынужден оставаться в классе и репетировать — для какого-то школьного мероприятия, кажется. Генри их игнорирует.

Ему бы сейчас, взглянув на часы, радоваться, что можно сваливать, а не бесшумно приоткрывать дверь, зная, что за игрой Урис его не заметит. Что он всё равно не встанет из-за фортепиано ещё около получаса, и можно будет слушать его.

Генри слушает музыку не так часто. Он забрал наушники у Хэнскома и купил на собранные деньги потрёпанный плеер, чтобы слушать на нём найденные на барахолке кассеты с различной попсой, с роком и одну — с классической музыкой. Которую когда-то играл Урис.

Давным-давно, как будто в прошлой чёртовой жизни.

Он вслушивается, но не разбирается, а Урис снова останавливается, ругается — откуда он вообще такие слова знает? Услышь это его отец, наверняка бы заставил Уриса замаливать грехи, или как там эти фанатики себя ведут.

Урис сидит всегда прямо, как будто ему в задницу вставили древко от граблей. Смотрит на россыпь нот на странице — нарисовано всё от руки, Генри пару раз отбирал его тетради и громко смеялся, перебирая их, находя альбомные листы, исписанные нотами и бросая едкие комментарии. Он сминал страницы, швырял их на землю, но одну — сложил однажды в задний карман, а дома развернул, изучая, словно древний манускрипт.

Генри даже завидует — он не понимает всей этой возвышенной херни.

Он понимает, куда нужно ударить, чтобы человек согнулся от боли или начал задыхаться. Может дезориентировать соперника. Умеет прятаться, не издавая ни единого звука — и он был бы рад сказать, что это умение получил, играя в детстве в прятки, но нет. Когда его находили, он не просто передавал свою роль следующему. Его могли жестоко избить, оставляя на теле десятки синяков.

Он может неделю жить почти без еды, способен украсть что-нибудь или выбить из младшеклассника. Умеет угрожать и запугивать.

Но ничего из этого не вписывается в понятие «достойный человек», которого так хотел из него вырастить отец, если верить его словам.

Генри бы сейчас отойти, сбежать, пока его не заметили. Скрыться отсюда, чтоб никто не увидел, как он вслушивается в музыку. Не узнал, что он находился с Урисом в одной комнате дольше пяти секунд и не ударил его в спину, не попытался высмеять, не разорвал на части его тетрадь с нотами.

Чтобы не поняли, что он на самом деле чувствует, слыша эту музыку.

Генри хотел бы сесть рядом и играть вместе с ним — он видел такое по телевизору. Когда люди играют в четыре руки, помогая друг другу, создавая нечто совершенно новое, сталкиваясь локтями и касаясь пальцев друг друга. Мимолётно, едва ощутимо.

Отец тогда переключил, сказав, что это пидорская хрень, и не нужно ему к такому привыкать.

Генри его послушался, ему было лет пять тогда, и всё же эта игра запомнилась ему и теперь неустанно всплывает спонтанным желанием.

С его-то грубыми мозолистыми пальцами ему не гладкие клавиши перебирать, а жёсткие струны потрёпанной жизнью гитары, напевая под нос или просто мыча.

Но он не может отвести взгляд.

Он не играет — ни на чём.

Его руки — для драк и ножа, для того, чтобы ломать носы и кости, для того, чтоб перематывать их, когда костяшки снова сбиты от бесполезных яростных ударов в стену.

Но даже таким, как Генри, порой хочется коснуться прекрасного. Хочется не бить, а коснуться мягко и легко. Хочется, чтобы его приласкали, и чтобы не тянуло от этого шипеть, как облезший бродячий кот, и не пытаться огрызнуться в ответ на мягкость.

Ему бы сейчас колотить какого-нибудь из неудачников или метать ножи в дерево, а может — стрелять по пустым бутылкам и банкам из-под консервов, а не тянуться израненными костяшками к щеке Уриса, чтобы коснуться его бледной кожи.

Но он не может — и видит молчаливое принятие.

Он уже не в первый раз приходит в этот класс, слушая игру Уриса. И тот каждый раз замечает, но не подаёт виду.

И если поначалу Генри просто стоит, наблюдая из-за двери, не смеет приблизиться, то сейчас они оба понимают, что тянуть уже некуда.

Что они и без того разочаровали свою семью достаточно, и ещё один грешок ничего не изменит.

Генри бы сейчас выплёвывать ругательства, а не целовать Уриса — неуверенно, чтобы резко отстраниться, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Материться, злиться, ударить — но не стоять, глядя в глаза Урису в надежде увидеть там понимание.

Оставаться в школе после уроков — не худший вариант.

Особенно если это — единственная возможность не чувствовать себя одиноким.


End file.
